1. Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to wireless communication, and more particularly to a system and method for performing clear channel assessment that supports simultaneous transmission by multiple wireless protocols in a wireless device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communication is being used for a plethora of applications, such as in laptops, cell phones, and other wireless communication devices (“wireless devices”). In fact, wireless communication is becoming so widely used, it is common for wireless devices to be able to communicate using a plurality of different wireless communication protocols. Accordingly, it is common for a wireless device to have different circuit portions that implement different wireless protocols.
Some common wireless protocols, such as 802.11 (WLAN) and Bluetooth, share radio frequency bands. This may give rise to a number of concerns for a device implementing multiple such wireless protocols. For example, even though transmission using the different wireless protocols may be performed using different frequencies within the band, some transmission energy from a transmission using one or the other wireless protocol may negatively affect use of the other wireless protocol. Accordingly, improvements which address such concerns would be desirable.